The MD-PhD Program at the. Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) provides outstanding clinical and research training as an educational foundation for academic physician scientists of the future. MCW is the third largest private medical school in the country and is one of the fastest growing medical schools in terms of research funding. The Graduate School awards the PhD degree in biochemistry, biophysics, biostatistics, cell and developmental biology, neurobiology, microbiology and molecular genetics, pharmacology, physiology, and functional imaging. MCW has fully supported the MD-PhD degree program since 1982. Trainees receive a stipend and full tuition wavier during all years of graduate and medical studies. The current administrators in the MD-PhD Program have a combined 26 years of service in leadership positions. Trainees pursue the combined degrees following either a Traditional (2-4-2) - or Integrated- Track. There are currently 31 trainees in the Program. Trainees participate in a myriad of activities including a monthly Research in Progress, a Luncheon series with Invited Physician Scientists, an annual Retreat, a Visiting Professor Lecture, and an Alumni Seminar. Trainees obtain teaching experiences through MSTP Integrated Grand Rounds presented to all first and second year medical students. In addition, 9 students have been asked to tutor medical students. Seventy-nine percent of our Program graduates are full time residents, fellows, or faculty at academic institutions;six with faculty status have secured external funding as a Principal Investigator. Nine of our 19 current trainees (47%) have successfully competed for independent fellowships during their graduate school years. The Program is committed to diversity among trainees. MCW research has grown through research centers, which provide trainees a breadth of research opportunities. Center-driven research also provides trainees an opportunity to conduct basic, mechanistic research in a collaborative and translational environment. Each trainee's program is individualized to fit their career interests. MCW seeks support from the NIGMS to expand the existing Program to align with the growth of MCW's research efforts to expand the incoming class from 4 to 6 trainees. RELEVANCE (See Instructions): Relevance: There is a shortage of Physician Scientists who conduct research in the basic sciences and also have academic careers in medicine. This training grant will support the basic research and medical training of students who are seeking the dual MD/PhD degree to become Physician Scientists.